hell_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underworld
The Underworld is a plane of existence inhabited mostly by manes (tormented and damned souls of mortals), demons, arcane fiends, and some shadows. It consists of twelve subsections commonly referred to as "hells", each with their own name in the demonic toungue. Most mortals and extraplanar beings prefer to observe and study this plane rather than enter it. By a mysteriously placed planar law, no native demon or fiend can leave the Underworld and travel to a new plane by their prowess alone. Astoundingly, beings that have been imprisoned in the Underworld (most notably Andiel the Fallen Angel) have the ability to traverse the planes if they become powerful enough to do so. Also, catastrophic cosmological events can cause a destablization of the planes and allow denizens to cross over (as with the Second Planar War). Beings from other planes can summon the demons from their level if they are powerful enough to do so, but venturing into the plane always deposits one on the first level. Though certain demons are native to the levels specified below, they are not solely subject to that level. Therefore, a wraith can be found in the first level from time to time. The boundaries between each hell fluctuate and are chaotic in nature. The Lowlands/Lower Hells The Lowlands consist of the first four levels of the Underworld: Eergoth, Kuul'goth, Nongoth, and Gruul'goth. *'Eergoth:' The first level of the Underworld is Eergoth (literally "scum land" in demonic). Its inhabitants consist of red slugs, manes, imps, and many of the weakest denizens. Most extraplanar beings that enter the realm are deposited here first. *'Kuul'goth: '''The second level of the Underworld is Kuul'goth. Its inhabitants consist of greater beings and variations of the first level, such as greater imps and infernal harpies. *'Nongoth:' The third level of the Underworld is Nongoth. Its inhabitants consist of horgvars, pelastars, and other strange beings. *'Gruul'goth: The fourth level of the Underworld is Gruul'goth. The strongest and most violent of the low demons reside here, such as screeching wyrms. The Blood Sea The Blood Sea is a massive lake made, from what observers have seen, completely of blood. This has not been confirmed as of yet because no extraplanar being has actually been to the body and studied it, yet the demons seem to refer to it as blood. Yet with the varying colors of demonic blood it is hard to tell whether this is a scare tactic or truth. The Pits The Pits are a lower area where many stinking pools of molten fluid lie, reeking mostly of sulfur and brimstone. It is also home to four other levels: Cannei'goth, Asmo'goth, Ihrmogoth, and Gtogoth. *'''Cannei'goth: The fifth level of the Underworld is Cannei'goth. Its inhabitants include the famous veriste demons, pit bats, and other odd beasts. *'Asmo'goth: '''The sixth level of the Underworld is Asmo'goth (literally "fire land" in demonic). Its inhabitants are usually quite fond of heat and fire, sticking close to the hottest places there. These include great fiends of fire and magma demons. *'Ihrmogoth:' The seventh level of the Underworld is Ihrmogoth (the translation is hard to pin down, but it is something similar to "mortal land", probably because of the features of its inhabitants). Its inhabitants consist of hellfire elementals, succubi, incubi, and other demons that seem humanoid. *'Gto'goth:' The eighth level of the Underworld is Gto'goth ("corrosive land"). Its inhabitants consits of pit guardians, the foulest of the beasts. This area is also almost seamless with the next great geographical feature, the Infernal Gorge, and both are sometimes place in the same level. The Infernal Gorge The Infernal Gorge is a massive canyon that marks the boundary of the pits and the High Rise. Here is where the master smith, Asmodon, allegedly crafted his nine artifacts on the Forge of the Inferno. His tomb is also rumored to be here. The High Rise The High Rise consists of the last four levels of the Underworld: Tur'goth, Tain'goth, Zul'goth, and Dae'goth. The strongest demons reside here in this mountainous region, which eventually peaks at a large plateau. *'Tur'goth:' The ninth level of the Underworld is Tur'goth. Its inhabitants include toruo demons and hellhounds. *'Tain'goth:' The tenth level of the Underworld is Tain'goth. Its inhabitants include crafty demons, such as lzorgth and devils (humanoid horned demons, some sporting long tails with barbs). *'Zul'goth:' The elventh level of the Underworld is Zul'goth (literally "shadow land" in demonic). Its inhabitants include fearsome soul hunters, deadly shadow stalkers, and vicious raenock wyrms. *'Dae'goth:''' The twelfth level of the Underworld is Dae'goth and it is split into two circles: A'Da'goth (outer) and O'Da'goth (inner). A'Da'goth is home to many elite demons, such as wraiths, nozarin, and other fiends. Occasionally shades may be found here, though they are native to the plane of shadows. O'Da'goth is home to the most arcane demons, and the most powerful. Arch demons (princes and lords) and hellrage dragons are typically seen here. The Fallen Angel and Orzil Dae'goth are two famous beings from here.